happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 10: First Appearence
Morning soon came into the exhibit, with Mumble awakening, with everyone else asleep, he decided to have a further look at the place he was in, it was very big, the roof being only a meter above, along one of the walls was a thick pane of glass that could let him see the outside, well, outside of the exhibit, inside of the building. Anyway, inside the exhibit was a deep artificial pool, and the lights above imitated the sunlight around the Antarctic. Mumble was still half asleep, so he thought that a nice swim would do the trick, and when he did, he felt better for it, soon he felt someone else take the dive into the chilled water. He turned to find- “Hello there Mumble.” Christina said softly. “Nothing, just thinking...” Mumble trailed off at that point, not wanting to speak about it. “Oh, come on, at least tell me what you're good at.” She said innocently. “Why would anyone have a talent other than singing?” Mumble said nervously, thinking what she meant by that. “Well, I have a talent other than singing, you must have something.” “I guess, I do have one, but it's a really stupid on-” Mumble was then dragged back up above the water by Christina. “Mumble, I know what your skill is, and it's not stupid, in fact, you're really good at it.” This time she was a bit annoyed. “I don't know what you're on about Christina.” Mumble lied, but Christina looked right through the lie. “Oh, so you don't remember tap dancing last night, do you?” She asked, it was then Mumble realised what she was going on about. “Wait, you spied on me last night, didn't you?” Mumble said, slightly annoyed. “Oh, so now you want to talk about it, yes I did, and I like it.” Christina was now talking at a medium level of volume, obviously knowing about it. “Well-” Mumble started, but then another penguin came. “What's this about?” He asked, having a slightly Irish accent. “Oh, Mumble here has a talent, Mumble meet Paul, he's the main singer, apart from me.” “Oh, well hey there Paul.” “Hey there, so what's your talent then?” By the time he said that, everyone else had woken up, they all had the same question, until Mumble decided to answer by tap dancing, think up a song, they were all stunned by the show he put off, and when he stopped, all of the but Christina had their beaks agape, Christina then decided to break the silence. “That's his talent, and I like it.” Christina said calmly, everyone nodded in approval. “Well now that I've shown you my talents, I now need to tell you of my one downside.” “Well, what is it?” Christina asked nicely. “I can't sing.” Mumble said, completely embarrassed at saying it. Meanwhile... Gloria had been singing songs that were all to Mumble, Seymour soon came to see what the commotion was about. “So, what's this that you're doing?” “Oh, nothing, just singing.” “Okay then, I'm not stopping you.” “Fine.” Meanwhile... “Oh come on, every penguin can sing, what makes you any different?” “Well... (One explanation later, you could just read chapters 1-7) …That's what makes me so different.” “Oh my, poor you, why that's just wrong, you should be cared for, not beaten up.” Christina said, full of sadness. “Yeah, well, I don't think this is going to change my singing.” “Oh go on, how bad can it be?” “Well, if you insist, don't say I didn't warn you. Meanwhile... “(Gloria)Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake and everybody's empty and everything is so messed up pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl (Mumble)You could be my someone you could be my scene you know that i'll protect you from all of the obscene (Mumble and Gloria)I wonder what you're doing imagine where you are there's oceans in between us but that's not very far Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face (Gloria) Everyone is changing there's noone left that's real to make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all my whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl (Mumble)You could be my someone you could be my scene you know that i will save you from all of the unclean (Mumble and Gloria)I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are There's oceans in between us but that's not very far Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face (Mumble)Nobody told me what you thought nobody told me what to say everyone showed you where to turn (Gloria)told you when to runaway nobody told you where to hide nobody told you what to say everyone showed you where to turn showed you when to runaway (Mumble and Gloria)Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face (Mumble)This pain you gave to me (Gloria)You take it all You take it all away... This pain you gave to me You take it all away This pain you gave to me Take it all away This pain you gave to me” Gloria had sang it beautifully, but no sooner did she finish, she started to cry, Seymour came to her in hopes that he could re-assure her. Meanwhile... Mumble's singing was better than before, but it still had a lot of flattened lines and some screeches, by the time he finished, they all knew where he was coming at. “I guess, it's still bad.” “Well, I bet it's going to get better, you just have to prac-” Suddenly, a loud bell noise rang, making Mumble jump for had never heard it before, the bell was soon followed by a manager. “The SeaWorld San Diego underwater penguin exhibit is now open, the public are now allowed to go downstairs to see underwater.” Mumble felt tense at that moment, Christina instantly seeing this. “Mumble, you alright?” “Yeah, it's just that they're doing really bad things where I come from.” “Oh, that's even worse, but we have to advise not to try to communicate with them, they won't understand you and most likely walk away.” “Oh, alright, I understand.” And before the aliens could see Mumble, he backed off into the smaller room from which he started, Christina soon noticing this. “Mumble, why are you over there?” “Well, a penguin can be shy, can't he?” “In that case, I understand, I was the same at first.” She said quietly before walking away. Meanwhile, Christina soon saw the Manager from above, he was on the floor above the public, so only the penguins could see him. She soon saw that he knew Mumble wasn't there, he went to turn on the speaker and spoke. “Um, we have a new penguin in the Emperor Penguin exhibit, uh, we haven't got him a name yet, I'll speak to my mentor about that, um Christina, what should we call him?” Mumble had heard that, and then turned to Christina, who by now was next to the wall, she started tapping on the wall with her beak, but in a strange pattern, by the time she finished, the manager came back. “Okay, looks like we have a name for this new penguin, um he's a bit shy at the moment, so maybe if we could encourage him to come out, so on three, just shout the name 'Mumble', okay.” And Mumble heard that too, he wondered how he knew his name, but decided to play along with what the Manager. “Okay, on three, one... two... three, Mumble.” The Manager, along with a few people, called out his name. Mumble played along by only slightly coming out, he saw the manager noticing this. “Well, looks like that wasn't enough, lets see if everyone saying it makes a difference. Okay, one... two... three... Mumble.” By now, more people had said the name, and some even giggled at the name. Mumble played along more by coming half way out, he could see the confused faces of the aliens, wondering why he was so different. By now the manager was slightly annoyed. “Well, we need everyone to say it nice and clearly, okay? One... Two... Three... MUMBLE!!!” This time, everyone had shouted his name, Mumble was now ready to come out and meet the aliens, and when he did, he felt a bit of stage fright for a moment, until he relaxed. And just to show himself to the people underwater to see him, he dived down to see those who didn't see him yet. The exhibit earned a lot more popularity, right through to the end of the day. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions